Almighty Tallest Red
'Almighty Tallest Red '''is the co-ruler of the mighty Irken race, alongside Almighty Tallest Purple. As their name suggests, Red and Purple oversee and dominate their species as they spread their reign across the universe. Tallest Red is the more competent than Purple, however. Although he shares some properties with his counterpart, he does not always rely on his crew to help with everything, and he seems to care more about his political status rather than the people he is ruling over. When there is a problem, Tallest Red is the most likely of the two to solve it. However, Red and Purple are both mere figureheads when it comes to their rule. The Control Brains hold all the real power; even they must accept their rulings. '']] Involvement With Zim Despite his hatred for Zim, Tallest Red is more patient with him than Tallest Purple is, since in Walk for Your Lives, despite saying he hates the Irken Defective and questions if they should inspect him, he still allowed Zim to try and amaze them with his "time stasis field". He is even patient enough to listen to Zim cry "MY TALLEST!" for three hours straight waiting for them to respond, as seen in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars. Both Purple and Red usually underestimate Zim. Even though Zim is far away from Operation Impending Doom II, he has ways to ruin it (like when Zim stopped Tak from filling Earth's core with snacks as an offering). Sometimes other aliens (who are slaves to the Irkens) sabotage their operations, such as The Resisty. Their hatred for Zim has led to their own disasters (even causing the Irken Empire to be endangered when Invader Tenn got malfunctioning SIR units instead of Zim, which causes Tenn to be held hostage by the Meekrob, as well as the events that would have led up to Invader Dib). In Hobo 13, he also seemed to be a better liar than Purple, as well as tried to correct Purple's lies. Appearance Along with Purple, Red's design and body structure is much different from that of a normal Irken. His arms are much more bulgy right before the fingers, he has only two thin claws instead of the normal three for an Irken, his chest and legs are connected by a very thin torso, and his neck is extremely thin. His feet may be different from that of an average Irken, but it is hard to tell since he is always levitating. This appears to be the case for all of the Tallest, as concept art of Almighty Tallests Miyuki and Spork showed them as having the same design. Both Tallest were re-designed in the middle of the first season; Jhonen Vasquez decided to make their torsos thinner, as well as other major updates to their suits and overall physical appearance. Ever since this modification, speculations have arisen claiming that they have robotic bodies or aren't really tall at all. He has two thin claws instead of the normal irken hands, just like Purple. Fans speculate that this may be a special adjustment given only to the Almighty Tallest. It has been stated by the Invader Zim crew that the Tallest have their thumbs chopped off in a ceremony. Personality Red is considered the more serious and capable half of the Tallests. In Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, he's shown to try and take control of the problem, where as Purple opts to panic. He and Purple enjoy many of the same things; like eating snacks and ruling the Empire. Red is also is generally more tolerant of Zim's shenanigans than Purple is. Role in ''Invader Zim See: Almighty Tallest '' Like Purple, Red has ultimate power. He and Purple are the ones who assigned the Invaders to their respective planets, sent Zim to his exile on Earth, and created GIR. They oversee the progress of the Invaders on their mission planets, as well as the overall Irken grip in the universe. However, they are far less productive than their predecessors. They typically lounge around eating and soaking up the luxury of their positions. On the other hand, Operation Impending Doom 2 appears to be coming along quite well under their rulership. Trivia *An Irken that looked similar to Red appeared in Jhonen Vasquez's comic, ''Squee. *Red seems to enjoy beating up Purple, antagonizing him in such ways as hitting him with his own puppet's arms, throwing a ball of Mars in his face, and shooting lasers into his eyes. *Later in the series, the crew had Red be more of a commander, thus making him seem more intelligent than his counterpart. *He, along with Purple, were originally supposed to die in Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars, but Vasquez refused to let this happen. This is surprising to know, as you would think he would definitely go for the idea with how dark he is known for being. But, on the other hand, he may have needed the characters for future episodes, which is why he scrapped the idea. *The color of Red's suit and eyes changes midway through season one in the series, becoming a darker red and black. Voice The voice of Almighty Tallest Red was done by Wally Wingert, who also did the voice of the Cluster Ambassador (who is also red-colored) in one episode of My Life as a Teenage Robot, another Nickelodeon series that was canceled. Wally also voices Renji Abarai in Bleach (who has bright red hair). Wally is also the current announcer on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. See also Almighty Tallest and Zim's Relationship Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Main Characters